staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 Kwietnia 2011
05:10 Vipo i przyjaciele - Tajemnica Skarbu Majów, odc. 22 (The Maya Treasure Mystery); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Hiszpania (2005) 05:35 Noddy w krainie zabawek - Niewidzialny Bampi, odc. 16 (Invisible Bampi); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05 08:05 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 Detektywi na wakacjach - odc 3/5 Zasadzka; serial 09:00 Domisie - Wielkanocna przygoda; program dla dzieci 09:30 Psie opowieści czyli ochy i fochy - odc. 8 Życzliwość; program dla dzieci 09:50 Classic Childrens Tales - O chłopcu i wilku, odc. 5 (THE BOY WHO CRIED WOLF); film animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1996) 10:50 My Wy Oni; magazyn 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Siódme niebo, ser. XI - Boże Narodzenie, odc. 11 (Christmas); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 13:35 Plebania - odc. 1686; telenowela TVP 14:05 Klan - odc. 2075 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 14:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2193; teleturniej muzyczny 15:50 Święty Augustyn - odc. 4/5 - Werdykt Ilariusza (Sant'Agostino ep. 4); serial kraj prod.Włochy, Polska (2010) 16:40 Celownik; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1687; telenowela TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 2076 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2194; teleturniej muzyczny 19:05 Wieczorynka - Księżycowy Miś - Powalone drzewo, odc. 14 (Fallen Tree); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 64 - Aukcja - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera 22:20 Wiesz co dobre - Światła stadionów (Friday Night Lights) 112'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2004) 00:25 Kino nocnych marków - Calcium Kid (Calcium Kid, The) 84'; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 02:00 Kino nocnych marków - Detoks - odc. 8 (The Cleaner - ep. Let It Ride); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 02:55 Kino nocnych marków - Święty Jan Bosco, cz.2 (Mission to Love (a.k.a. Don Bosco) part 2); film biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2005) 04:35 Notacje - Władysław Stróżewski. Obowiązek Polaka; cykl dokumentalny 04:50 Zakończenie dnia 06:00 MASH - odc. 218 (MASH (s. IX, ep. 420 Show Business p. 2)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1981) 06:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 11; serial TVP 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 161 - Profesorski spór 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: Urszula Dudziak 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Gilotyna - odc. 54; teleturniej 12:20 Zwariowany Fred (Drop Dead Fred) 94'; komedia familijna kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1991) 14:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 577 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:45 Zmiennicy - odc. 5/15 - Safari - txt.str.777; serial TVP 16:00 Panorama Świat 16:15 Gorący temat 16:20 Pogoda 16:30 Czas honoru - odc. 14 "Krzyż Walecznych" s. II; serial TVP 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 95; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Sport Telegram 18:30 Pogoda 18:35 Bitwa na głosy - z planu - (37) 19:00 Zaklinacz dusz - odc. 8/22 (Ghost Whisperer ep. Homecoming); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - posiedzenie rządu - (4); program rozrywkowy 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 578 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 120 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. 10, Wilson) - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 21:45 Instynkt - odc. 8 "Wiatr we włosach" - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 22:40 Siostra Jackie - odc. 15 (Nurse Jackie s. II ep. 3 Candyland); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010) 23:20 Po zmierzchu; program publicystyczny 00:10 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Krzysztof Zanussi, nowa seria wydawnicza: "Literatura na ekranie") 00:35 Kocham kino na bis - Gra o miłość (For Love of the Game) 132'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1999) 03:05 Wieczór artystyczny - Lech Majewski. Świat według Bruegela; film dokumentalny 03:55 Noc z serialem - Tajemnica Enigmy - odc. 6/8 - Wyłączeni z gry; serial TVP 04:45 Noc z serialem - Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson - odc. 12/24 - Skradziony list (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (1983) 05:15 Noc z serialem - Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson - odc. 13/24 - Ostatni akt (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (1983) 05:45 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:49 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Nowoczesne technologie we włókiennictwie 17:15 Twoje popołudnie z TV Łódź 17:45 Twoje popołudnie z TV Łódź 18:15 Podaj cegłę 18:25 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 18:50 Sport 19:00 Uniwerstytet przedszkole 19:10 Pogotowie reporterskie ŁWD 19:20 Rozmowa dnia 19:30 Postaw na swoim 19:40 Spotkanie w Brukseli 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:45 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 00:13 Matka Teresa. Pan mój i Bóg mój (Mother Teresa, Only God Matters); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:17 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:01 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:23 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9 02:49 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9 03:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 04:00 Listy gończe odc. 14; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:26 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 W labiryncie prawa odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 left|thumb|79x79px 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 TV market 7:30 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie 8:00 Miś Yogi 8:10 Miś Yogi 8:20 Miś Yogi 8:30 Nowe przygody Scooby'ego 9:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus 10:00 Daleko od noszy 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy 11:30 Linia życia 12:00 Dom nie do poznania 13:00 Ostry dyżur 14:00 Pierwsza miłość 14:45 Trudne sprawy 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy 17:00 Dlaczego ja? 18:00 Pierwsza miłość 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Linia życia 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 21:00 Hotel 52 22:00 Szpilki na Giewoncie 23:00 Kobiecy Klub Zbrodni 0:00 Tajemnice Zoey 2:00 Program interaktywny left|thumb|79x79px 5:40 Uwaga! 6:00 Mango - Telezakupy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 8:00 Prosto w serce 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej 11:35 Granie na ekranie 12:10 Mango - Telezakupy 12:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 13:40 W-11 - wydział śledczy 14:20 Detektywi 14:55 Detektyw Monk 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sąd rodzinny 17:55 Prosto w serce 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy 21:30 Posejdon 23:30 Bez śladu 0:30 Multikino 0:55 Mentalista 1:55 Arkana magii 3:15 Uwaga! 3:35 Rozmowy w toku 4:30 Nic straconego left|thumb|79x79px 5:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 5:20 Zbuntowani 2 - odc. 126, Meksyk 2005 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 165, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 150, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 147, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 168, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 47 16:00 Osaczona - odc. 148, USA 2007 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 169, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Różowa Pantera - odc. 77, serial animowany, USA 1969 18:30 Różowa Pantera - odc. 78, serial animowany, USA 1969 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 151, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Fisher King - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991 22:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 19, USA 2006 23:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 20, USA 2006 00:55 Królewska faworyta - dramat kostiumowy, Francja, Wielka Brytania, Austria, Włochy 1990 2:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:45 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 4:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:40 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 4:45 B jak brzydula 5:15 B jak brzydula 5:45 Na Wspólnej 6:15 112 - na każde wezwanie 6:45 112 - na każde wezwanie 7:20 Top Model 8:20 Majka 8:50 Majka 9:20 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 10:20 Zaklinaczka duchów 11:20 Telezakupy 12:55 Apetyt na kasę 13:55 B jak brzydula 14:25 B jak brzydula 14:55 Top Model 15:55 Majka 16:25 Majka 17:00 Ostry dyżur 18:00 Zaklinaczka duchów 19:00 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 20:00 Prawo krwi 22:10 Odwróceni 23:10 Strażnicy Teksasu 1:00 Arkana magii 3:05 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 3 Mirabelle; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Flota Zjednoczonych Sił - Najlepsi śpiewają Voo Voo cz. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - E jak Egida; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Smaki polskie - Mazurek; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 354; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 20 (79) Indie "Pociąg do jogi"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 19; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Opole 2009 na bis /25/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1677; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 154* - Interes; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Londyńczycy II - odc. 12/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2011); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia... "Bo to nie ma co"; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Moje życie dla Niego 52'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Świecińska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (27); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1677; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Kołysanka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Zagadkowa blondynka - (8); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 66; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Ballada o Januszku - Lider zespołu; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Opole 2008 na bis - recital Ryszarda Rynkowskiego; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Spotkałem Papieża 34'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Sadurski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1677; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Kołysanka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Ekstradycja III - odc. 7/10; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 354; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Lepiej być piękną i bogatą (Lepiej być piękną i bogatą) 94'; komedia kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1993); reż.:Filip Bajon; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Daniel Olbrychski, Ryszard Pietruski, Aleksander Bielawski, Anna Prucnal; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Info jazda - odc. 16; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 5:30 Telemarket 6:00 Hi Hi TV 6:30 MdM 7:00 Sędzia Judy 7:30 10 lat mniej 8:30 Burza uczuć 9:00 Duch Eleny 10:30 Pustynna miłość 11:30 Burza uczuć 12:30 Słodka szkoła Rachel 13:00 W blasku fleszy 13:30 Taki jest świat 14:00 Sędzia Judy 14:30 Przedziwny świat owadów 15:30 Bajki animowane 17:25 Byli sobie podróżnicy 18:00 Piotruś Pan i piraci 18:30 Yogi - łowca skarbów 19:00 Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo 19:30 Tom i Jerry 20:00 Magiczna bransoletka 22:00 Goło i wesoło 22:30 Jerry Springer Show 23:30 Podniebny horror 0:30 Szpital - nagłe przypadki 1:30 Programy powtórkowe left|thumb|79x79px 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:35 Malanowski i Partnerzy 7:05 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość 8:45 Linia życia 9:15 Rodzina zastępcza plus 10:15 Pensjonat pod Różą 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:05 Interwencja 12:30 Rodzina zastępcza 13:00 Daleko od noszy 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich 14:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus 15:00 Taaaka ryba 15:30 Kochankowie z internetu 16:00 Samo życie 16:30 Pensjonat pod Różą 17:35 Wydarzenia 18:00 Interwencja 18:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy 19:00 Dlaczego ja? 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość 21:30 Linia życia 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza 0:00 Daleko od noszy 0:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy 1:00 Linia życia 1:30 Kobieta Cafe 2:15 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Samo życie 3:25 Pierwsza miłość 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich 4:25 Drogówka 4:50 Taaaka ryba 5:15 Dlaczego ja? left|thumb|79x79px 5:10 Anita 6:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Kosmica TV 12:00 Anita 13:05 Siły specjalne 14:05 Inferno 16:05 Ja chcę do mamy 16:50 Komandosi 17:55 Straż graniczna 18:25 Straż graniczna 18:55 Gorączka w mieście 20:00 Sensei 22:05 Do diabła z kryminałem 23:05 Lub czasopisma 23:20 Na tropie zbrodni 0:25 Odnaleziona miłość 2:10 Nocny patrol left|thumb|79x79px 7:15 Informacje dnia 7:40 Dzień dobry Polsko 8:05 Gość poranny w Dzień Dobry Polsko 8:15 Informacje dnia 8:40 Dzień dobry Polsko 8:55 Gość poranny w Dzień Dobry Polsko 9:15 Informacje dnia 9:40 Komentarz poranny w Dzień Dobry Polsko 9:55 Telesprzedaż 10:15 Informacje dnia 10:30 Telesprzedaż 10:45 Informacje dnia 11:00 Telesprzedaż 11:15 Informacje dnia 11:35 Raport - analizy i komentarze 12:15 Informacje dnia 12:35 Raport - analizy i komentarze 13:15 Informacje dnia 13:35 Raport - analizy i komentarze 14:15 Informacje dnia 14:30 Telesprzedaż 14:45 Informacje dnia 15:00 Telesprzedaż 15:15 Informacje dnia 15:40 Krzywe zwierciadło 16:15 Informacje dnia 16:40 Rozmowa dnia 17:15 Informacje dnia, pogoda i sport 17:40 Nie ma żartów 18:15 Informacje dnia, pogoda i sport 18:40 Teksty i konteksty 19:15 Informacje dnia, pogoda i sport 19:40 Krzywe zwierciadło 20:15 Informacje dnia, pogoda i sport 20:40 Rozmowa dnia 21:15 Informacje dnia, pogoda i sport 21:40 Nie ma żartów 22:15 Finał dnia 23:15 Bez ograniczeń 0:10 Nie ma żartów 1:00 Nocne pasmo powtórkowe left|thumb|79x79px 6:00 Święta Matka Teresa od ciemności 7:00 Sekrety rodzinne Brytyjczyków 8:00 Sickert kontra Sargent 9:00 Czarnobrody i losy pirackiego statku 10:00 Hannibal - wróg Rzymu 11:30 Siła pieniądza - nieczyste zagrywki 12:00 Tajemnice cywilizacje: Inkowie, Majowie i Aztekowie 13:00 Norymberga - proces nazistów 14:00 Święta Matka Teresa od ciemności 15:00 Sekrety rodzinne Brytyjczyków 16:00 Oto cywilizacja 17:00 Pierwsi ludzie w kosmosie 18:00 Kobiety JF Kennedy'ego: szczegóły skandali 19:00 Kiedy Maurowie rządzili Europą 20:00 Tajemnice miasta Amazonii 21:00 Upadek twierdzy krzyżowców 22:00 42 sposoby na zabicie Hitlera 23:00 Sekrety rodzinne Brytyjczyków 0:00 Oto cywilizacja 1:00 Pierwsi ludzie w kosmosie 2:00 Kobiety JF Kennedy'ego: szczegóły skandali 3:00 Kiedy Maurowie rządzili Europą 4:00 Tajemnice miasta Amazonii 5:00 Kolonia left|thumb|79x79px 5:00 Supernarzędzia 6:00 Nurkowie wojskowi 6:30 Nurkowie wojskowi 7:00 Astronauta-bohater pierwszy Chińczyk w kosmosie 8:00 Przygody z Sommerem 8:30 Przygody z Sommerem 9:00 Przestępczość w Nowej Zelandii 9:30 Przestępczość w Nowej Zelandii 10:00 Historia sekty Niebiańskie Wrota 11:00 Supernarzędzia 12:00 Nurkowie wojskowi 12:30 Nurkowie wojskowi 13:00 Astronauta-bohater pierwszy Chińczyk w kosmosie 14:00 Przygody z Sommerem 14:30 Przygody z Sommerem 15:00 Przestępczość w Nowej Zelandii 15:30 Przestępczość w Nowej Zelandii 16:00 Historia sekty Niebiańskie Wrota 17:00 Drugie życie ciężarówki 17:30 Za kierowcą superaut 18:00 Morze Północne 19:00 Nowy księżyc 20:00 Egzotyczne wyzwania 21:00 Historia półświatka 22:00 Miliony Maclnytre'a 23:00 - 5:00 Pasmo amerykańskiego kanału erotycznego Spice left|thumb|79x79px 08:05 Czysta chirurgia 55'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Tadeusz Junak; wyk.:Zdzisław Kozień, Eugeniusz Kujawski, Sławomir Surowiec, Izabella Olszewska, Antoni Jurasz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Bara Bara 64'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maria Zmarz - Koczanowicz, Michał Arabudzki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Chłopiec na galopującym koniu 72'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Adam Guziński; wyk.:Piotr Bajor, Aleksandra Justa, Krzysztof Lis, Krzysztof Radkowski, Anna Seniuk, Małgorzata Hajewska, Teresa Sawicka, Bartłomiej Bobrowski, Anna Sarna, Stanisław Penksyk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Lech Majewski. Świat według Bruegela 44'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Zurich zdobyty; reportaż; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Gwiazdy tamtych lat - Rena Rolska; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Dziesięć przykazań cz. IV; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Po nim (Apres Lui) 87'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (2007); reż.:Gaël Morel; wyk.:Catherine Deneuve, Élodie Bouchez, Guy Marchand; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Linia życia - Karol Szymanowski /1882 - 1937/; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Kwiecień z Bergmanem - Jesienna sonata (Herbstsonate) 88'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, Szwecja, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (1978); reż.:Ingmar Bergman; wyk.:Liv Ullman, Ingrid Bergman, Lena Nyman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Dziesięć przykazań cz. V; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Konkurs Chopinowski w TVP Kultura - Yulianna Avdeeva gra Koncert fortepianowy e - moll op. 11; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Tata zza żelaznej kurtyny 52'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Rzączyński; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Miniatury muzyczne - Marcin Zdunik gra Sonatę A - dur Sergiusza Prokofiewa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Dziesięć przykazań cz. VI; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Cała zima bez ognia (Tout un hiver sans feu) 87'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Belgia, Szwajcaria, Polska (2004); reż.:Greg Zgliński; wyk.:Aurelien Recoing, Marie Matheron, Gabriela Muskała, Blerim Gjoci, Nathalie Boulim; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Noc z literaturą - O naśladowaniu Jezusa Chrystusa wg Tomasza a Kempis; widowisko kameralne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Noc z literaturą - Wielki Tydzień 92'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Wojciech Malajkat, Magdalena Warzecha, Bożena Dykiel, Beata Fudalej, Jakub Przebindowski, Cezary Pazura, Wojciech Pszoniak, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Kryzsztof Stroiński, Radosław Pazura; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Noc z literaturą - Czesław Miłosz - Bez tytułu; widowisko kameralne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Noc z literaturą - Kamień na kamieniu 98'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Ryszard Ber, Waldemar Prokopowicz, Grażyna Szymańska, Katarzyna Romanis; wyk.:Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Bożena Adamek, Adam Ferency, Janusz Michałowski, Bronisław Pawlik, Joanna Żółkowska, Paweł Gędełek, Ignacy Machowski, Stefan Popkowski, Bogusław Sochnacki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Czterdziesty pierwszy (Sorok pervyy) 87'; dramat kraj prod.ZSRR (1956); reż.:Grigorij Czuchraj; wyk.:Yu. Romanov, Muratbek Ryskulov; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Sztuka mediów - odc. 12; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Rozmowy istotne - Jerzy Kucia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 08:05 Dziennik telewizyjny - 21.04.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Notacje - Elżbieta Ficowska. Światy poetyckie J. Ficowskiego; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Zakręty dziejów - Europejska Wiosna Wolności; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Józef Bem cz. 2; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Zakręty dziejów - Europejska Wiosna Wolności; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Rodzina Połanieckich - odc. 5/7 Spełnienie; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Z archiwum IPN - Polski Związek Powstańczy; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Powtórka z historii - Zygmunt Stary; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Na celowniku terrorystów; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Historia obyczaju - Chata - cztery pory roku - wiosna; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Kolejki - Wielcy nieobecni; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Zapomniane pracownie - Lutnictwo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Podróżnik - Droga do Galway; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Dzika Polska - Nasi bracia żurawie; serial dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Flesz historii - odc. 21; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:05 Marsz żywych; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Wspólnota w kulturze - Pastelowy świat Zygmunta Wiśniewskiego; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Maria Skłodowska - Curie; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Rodzina Połanieckich - odc. 6/7 Zdrada; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Dawno temu - Aleksander Gierymski; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Ex Libris - 48; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 21.04.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Zapisy pamięci - Panteon literacki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Ślady - Leon Zdzisław Stroiński 50'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Hanna Etemadi; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Spór o historię - Litwo Ojczyzno moja; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Rody fabrykanckie - Heinzlowie 30'; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Telewizyjny Słownik Biograficzny - Jan Rzepecki; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Poczet nauki polskiej - Julian Krzyżanowski; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:10 Zagadki tamtych lat - odc. 2/9 - Kto obrabował bank na Jasnej?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:35 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi i okolic - Pałac Augusta Haertiga - cz.II Piotrkowska 236; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 07:15 Sygnały dnia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 07:25 Mała wielka miłość - odc. 1/4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Sygnały dnia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:30 Zawrócony 78'; film TVP; reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Zbigniew Zamachowski, Marek Kondrat, Marek Frąckowiak, Stanisław Górka, Henryk Bista, Zofia Rysiówna, Anna Waszczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Fryderyk Chopin-Preludia; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (60) - Południowy Tyrol; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Doręczyciel odc.12/14 - Ucieczka; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Skok 53'; film TVP; reż.:Piotr Starzak; wyk.:Kuba Snochowski, Adam Kamień, Ewa Gorzelak, Dominika Figurska, Robert Brzeziński, Adam Woronowicz, Jacek Braciak; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Piłka nożna - Puchar Hiszpanii: FINAŁ: FC Barcelona - Real Madryt (Puchar Hiszpanii: FINAŁ: FC Barcelona - Real Madryt) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2011); STEREO 14:00 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Czarodziejski flet - Uwertura; film animowany; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Obcy VI 30'; film TVP; reż.:Borys Lankosz; wyk.:Wojciech Klata, Grażyna Juchniewicz, Maria Garbowska, Zofia Perczyńska, Joachim Lamża, Karolina Dryzner; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Apetyt na życie - odc. 25; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Siostry - odc. 13/13 - Jesienne imieniny; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Tydzień z życia mężczyzny 85'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Jerzy Stuhr; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Gosia Dobrowolska, Danuta Szaflarska, Ewa Skibińska, Anna Samusionek, Krzysztof Stroiński, Jacek Romanowski, Małgorzata Drozd, Jacek Niesiołowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 6/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Gilotyna - odc. 95; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Stanisław Moniuszko - Prząśniczka; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Szansa na Sukces - Irena Jarocka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Symfonia dziecięca; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Chichot losu - odc. 7/13 - Krew nie woda; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - W. A. Mozart - Divertimento D-dur KV 205-Menuetto; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:45 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 120 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. 10, Wilson); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:30 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Nad pięknym modrym Dunajem; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Instynkt - odc. 8 "Wiatr we włosach"; serial kryminalny TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Piłka nożna - Puchar Hiszpanii: FINAŁ: FC Barcelona - Real Madryt (Puchar Hiszpanii: FINAŁ: FC Barcelona - Real Madryt) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2011); STEREO 00:22 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 M jak miłość - odc. 97; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 35; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 36; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Ranczo - odc. 18 - Europejski kandydat; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Ranczo - odc. 19 - Rozwód z miłości; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 TELEZAKUPY 09:50 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 8/13 - Azja, syn Tuhaj - Beja; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Wojna domowa - odc. 8/15 Wizyta starszej pani; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Lokatorzy - odc. 19 Ojciec i syn; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Lokatorzy - odc. 20 Wszystko jest grą; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Lokatorzy - odc. 21 Średnia krajowa; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 98; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 37; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 38; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Ranczo - odc. 20 - Diabelskie porachunki; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Ranczo - odc. 21 - Jesienna burza; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Lokatorzy - odc. 22 Nowy lokator; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Lokatorzy - odc. 23 Różnica wieku; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Lokatorzy - odc. 24 Lekcja botaniki; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 M jak miłość - odc. 99; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 39; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 40; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Doktor Martin - odc. 7/23 (Doc Martin); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Ranczo - odc. 22 - Diler pierogów; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Ranczo - odc. 23 - Do dobrego lepiej przymusić; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Pitbull - odc. 12; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Pitbull - odc. 13; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Wojna domowa - odc. 7/15 Polski joga; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Wojna domowa - odc. 8/15 Wizyta starszej pani; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:20 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 07:55 Z piłką przez świat - Magiczna gra; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Tauron Basket Liga: Trefl Sopot - PGE Turów Zgorzelec; STEREO, 16:9 10:45 TELEZAKUPY 11:20 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Włókniarz Częstochowa - Falubaz Zielona Góra; STEREO, 16:9 13:20 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Tauron Basket Liga: Energa Czarni Słupsk - Asseco Prokom Gdynia; STEREO, 16:9 15:20 Piłka nożna - Puchar Hiszpanii: FINAŁ: FC Barcelona - Real Madryt (Puchar Hiszpanii: FINAŁ: FC Barcelona - Real Madryt) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2011); STEREO, 16:9 17:25 Droga do koszykarskiej sławy; STEREO, 16:9 18:00 Koszykówka kobiet - Ford Germaz Ekstraklasa: CCC Polkowice - Wisła Kraków; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Piłka nożna - Puchar Polski: 1/2 finału: Legia Warszawa - Lechia Gdańsk; STEREO, 16:9 22:10 Ze sportowego archiwum - Ayrton Senna - przerwany wyścig; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:25 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Tauron Basket Liga: Trefl Sopot - PGE Turów Zgorzelec; STEREO, 16:9 01:25 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 11:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 11:05 Konfrontacje 11:50 Nasze sprawy 12:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 12:05 Punkt widzenia 12:15 To & owo na ekranie 12:35 Z archiwum kina 12:45 Między nami 13:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 13:05 Prosto z miasta 13:15 Sport - opinie 14:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 14:05 Na zakręcie 14:50 Kosz pełen tradycji 15:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 15:05 Mix filmowy 15:45 Kotłownia 16:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 16:05 Wytwórnia 16:15 Więcej niż medycyna 16:25 Migawka 16:30 Punkt widzenia 16:40 Sekretna Łódź 16:45 Sport, sport, sport 17:00 Stylizacje 17:15 Wydarzenia 17:30 Wydarzenia sport 17:35 Pogoda dla Łodzi 17:40 Punkt widzenia 17:50 To jest kino 18:15 Wydarzenia - flesz 18:25 Świat oczami dziecka 18:30 Co tu jest grane w Łodzi? 19:15 Wydarzenia - flesz 19:20 Prosto z miasta 19:30 Sport flesz 19:35 Po godzinach 20:05 Migawka 20:15 Wydarzenia 20:30 Wydarzenia sport 20:35 Pogoda dla Łodzi 20:40 Punkt widzenia 20:50 Człowiek miesiąca 21:00 Sport, sport, sport 21:15 Wydarzenia - flesz 21:20 Toya Net 22:05 Więcej niż medycyna 22:15 Wydarzenia - flesz 22:20 Sport, sport, sport 22:30 Sport flesz 22:35 Migawka 22:45 Wydarzenia 23:00 Wydarzenia sport 23:10 Punkt widzenia 23:20 Co jest grane w Łodzi? Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Łódź z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Superstacja z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viasat History z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viasat Explorer z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Seriale z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Toya z 2011 roku